Power Rangers: Call of Destiny
by Alienwolf
Summary: With new enemies come new allies. As Shane and his friends deal with Lothor's threat, new rangers will come and new enemies will test them in ways no one could've expected.
1. Thunder Strangers Part 1

**A/N: This is a new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Only my OCs**

_And it goes like this_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I can't tell you why_

_But I can't stop thinking about you, ba-_

RING! RING! I stop strumming along as my cell phone rings. My bandmates, Kira Ford, vocals, Lucas Knightly, drums, and Drew Oliver, bass, look at me. "Sorry, guys. I guess I forgot to turn it off." I apologize, reaching in my pocket and grabbing my phone. Checking the screen, I wasn't surprised to see a familiar number flashing. _Tori _I think to myself. _It must be really important. _I step out of the garage we used for practice, answering the call. "Yo, Tori, what's up?" I ask, looking at the tree. Listening to her reply, my eyes narrow. "I'm on my way." I disconnect, stepping back inside.

"Who was that, Blaise?" Kira asks, concern obvious in her eyes. "Tori. Look, I have to bail. She needs me in Blue Bay. Family emergency." I apologize, looking around. "No worries, dude. We still have practice tomorrow." Drew replies, tuning his guitar. I place my guitar in the case. "Just leave it here, dude. Dad never comes in the garage anyway." Drew says, bringing a smile to my lips. "Thanks, dude. Sorry about this." I say to them, fist bumping Drew and Lucas before pulling Kira into a hug. As I step outside again, I disappear in a flash of white, ninja-streaking towards Blue Bay Harbor.

**Cam's POV**

As Tori hung up her phone, I could see the relief in her eyes. "Who did you call?" Shane asks the blue ranger. "An old friend." she replies. Turning around to the computer, I see my dad's guinea pig form appear next to the keyboard. "Cam, I need you to go get the morpher." he says. I gape at him, my fingers frozen over the keyboard. "Are you sure, father?" I ask him, still not entirely processing this. "If Tori called who I think she called, we need him as a Ranger." my father replies, solemnly. I stand up, walking into the back room. As I grab the black box and return to the main room, there was a fourth male in the room, dirty blonde, a little taller than Dustin, and hugging Tori.

"Dude, who is he?" Shane asks Tori as they break away from the hug. "Guys, this is Blaise, my brother. Blaise, meet Shane and Dustin." Tori's brother holds out his hand to Shane and Dustin.

"Blaise Hanson. Wind Ninja, class of 2002."

**Blaise's POV**

I looked at the dark-skinned dude, Shane as Tori said his name was, who was gaping at me. Dustin, the Caucasian, was looking at the Asian-American who had just entered the room. "Dude, you never said you had a brother." Shane finally breathed, shaking my hand. I look around at the dojo thing. "Nice digs but what happened to the Academy?" I ask Tori.

"Lothor. He attacked the school and now we are in need of your assistance." a familiar voice says below me. I look down, seeing a guinea pig in ninja robes. "Dude, is it me or did that guinea pig...sound like Sensei?" I ask out loud, hearing snickering behind me. "What? It's an honest question." Tori and Dustin nod at me, Shane still snickering at me. "Yes, Blaise. It is me. Lothor and I had a..confrontation and this is the result." Sensei says.

"Cam, the morpher." Sensei commands his son. "Blaise, here is your Wind Morpher." Cam mumbles, opening the black box to reveal a device with a white disk on it. I grab it and strap it on my wrist. I grin at my sister and her friends. "Well, now that we have a new teammate, we should show him around town, don't ya think?' Shane says, grinning. I smirk. "Go right ahead."

**An hour later...**

"And this is Storm Chargers." Dustin announces as we walk in. "Best extreme sports shop in town." A red-head rolls her eyes as she overhears. "More like the only extreme sports shop in town, Dustin. Now get back to work." she orders, making Shane, Tori and I laugh. "On it, Kels." As he takes a step towards the back, our morphers beep, signalling an incoming call from Cam. _  
_

"Go for Shane." Shane says into his morpher. _Guys, there's signatures at the quarry. _Cam's voice sounded. "Kelzacks?" Shane asks, raising his eyebrow. _I'm not entirely sure. You should Ranger up just in case. _Cam responded. "All over it. Dustin! We have...things to do!" Shane calls as we all rush out of Storm Chargers. As soon as we disappear from the store's sight, we stop. "Ready?" Shane asks us. "Born ready, dude." I reply.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" We all spin the disks on our morphers before morphing.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Fire!"

We all teleport to the quarry, me feeling the surge of power. I look around at the empty quarry. "What's going on?" Shane asks, looking around. "Not a whole lot" Tori responds, equally confused. "Cam, you sure about this?" I say into my morpher. _I'm getting a heat signature from the Air Force satellite. It's usually right on. _Cam responds. Suddenly, the ground explodes around us, knocking us on our backs. "Note to self...never, ever, doubt Cam!" Shane groans as we all stand up. The smoke of the explosion clears to reveal two rangers, Crimson and Navy, standing on a hill with their backs towards us.

"Who are you?" Shane demands as he places a hand on his sword. The pair doesn't respond. "What's with the attitude?" Tori mutters. "Hello? Anyone home?" Dustin calls to the pair who suddenly turn around. "Didn't you get the memo?" Crimson sneers. "Old rangers out. New rangers in." Navy finishes. "What? You expect us to fight you?" I ask them, confused. Instead of answering, they streak at us, knocking us over with their staffs.

"I don't think they want to talk." I groan, pushing myself up. "I vote for kicking their wannabe butts." Tori exclaims, drawing her sword. "I hear ya!" Dustin agrees, holding his Lion Hammer. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" Shane growls, as he runs on air at them. Navy calmly leaps up and kicks him into the cliffs, laughing as he lands. "We don't do nice." Crimson sneers again before running at us. Dustin, Tori, and I try to block his attacks but we're eventually thrown back as well.

"They have sticks!" Tori moans. "Really big sticks!" Dustin adds, stumbling forward. "What they have are issues." I growl, standing up. "Coyote Blaster!" I pull out a black blaster with a orange coyote head, my secondary weapon. "Fire!" I fire blasts at them, Crimson deflecting them back at me. I groan as I get knocked back. "Any suggestions?" Shane asks weakly, scrambling at the dirt. "I have one. Give up." Crimson calls. "It'll be less painful." Navy adds. "Oh, I get it. This is some sort of training thing, isn't it?" Shane says.

"Cam, you got us." Tori adds, nervously. Crimson and Navy still loomed over us. "I don't think this was training, guys." I gulp. "Ready?" Crimson asks as they both hold up their hands. "Ready." Navy replies before they ninja-streaked off. "What was that all about?" I groan, my visor snapping open. "Can we just get back to Ninja Ops? I think my bruises have bruises." Dustin complains. We all ninja-streak off but I couldn't help thinking about the two rangers.

Just who were they? And why were they attacking us?

**A/N: And finished with the first chapter. If you were wondering, Tori explained everything to Blaise on the phone call. And he's a Wind Ninja so he's bound to protect the Academy, no matter what. Pairings TBD. R&R!**


	2. Thunder Strangers Part 2

**A/N: I'm back! Welcome back to the wonderful adventures of Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

"Dude, those guys totally smoked us!" Dustin complains as we re-enter Ninja Ops, unmorphed. "Blaise more than anyone." Tori adds, reaching over to touch the scratch on my cheek. "Tori, I'm fine. Sensei, who were they? They fought like Thunder Ninjas." I ask, sitting by the table. "I am not sure, Blaise." Sensei answers calmly. "Didn't Lothor capture the other schools?" Dustin asks, scratching at his head. "Could he have turned them against us?" Tori adds. "To fight fire with fire?" Sensei only shakes his head before leaping over to the computer.

"Their fire comes from deep within." he explains. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion." I could hear the confusion in Sensei's voice. "What I can't figure out is why they didn't finish us off." I comment. Shane glances at me as he stands up. "Me either." he agrees. "And I want to know why." The computer beeps again. "What is it this time?" I groan. Cam presses some buttons on the computer. "Seems like Zurgane's sidekick has decided to make an appearance." he answers, irritated. "Where?" I ask, a suspicious feeling in my stomach. "The quarry. It's like a monster con over there." he answers as we all stand. "Ready?" Shane asks as we all nod. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" We all morph.

"Power of Air!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

We all teleport to the quarry. "Hey, ugly! Looking for us?" Shane calls, blasting the frog monster with his Hawk Blaster. "Ah, the Power Rangers! Taste the fury of my leeches!" the frog croaks, shooting small, reptilian things at us. I make a symbol with my hands. "Ninja Fire Blast!" I say, summoning a big fireball that scorches the leeches. "Ah, man, you scorched my leeches!" it screeches. I slash at the monster, only to slash at empty air. "Huh? Where did he go?" Tori asks, running over to me. "I don't know, dude, but that was weird." Dustin replies, looking around. Suddenly, the ground explodes around us again. As I lay on my back, I could only think of one thing. "I'm so sick of this quarry!" I groan as I stand up. Standing on the hill were Crimson and Navy. "Hello again, posers. Mind if we play?" Crimson taunts. "And we brought a gift. Recognize these?" Navy sneers. They both summon two bikes with crimson and navy markings respectively.

"Nice bikes." I comment, not realizing the situation. _Those are MY Tsunami Cycles_ Cam calls from the communication link. "But how?" Tori asks. "No way!" Dustin cries. "Yes way. And ours come with improvements." Crimson sneers as they drive at us, firing lasers. We all get knocked around, ending up on our backs again. "Why is it that we're always on our backs while they wipe the floor with us?" I growl, pushing myself up. "Coyote Blaster!" I shoot at them, not affecting them in the slightest. "Why don't we finish this up?" Crimson asks Navy. "So on it." he replies, holding out his morpher, which resembled a bug. Crimson followed Navy's lead.

"Sky of wonder..."

"Power of thunder!"

Lighting hits the ground around us, causing me to demorph and the others to fall back down. "Pathetic. You posers aren't worth our time. However, it is amusing toying with you. So how about we kick it up a notch?" Crimson says, Navy nodding.

"Crimson Insectizord!" A crimson bug zord crashes through a mountain of gravel.

"Navy Beetlezord!" A navy beetle zord flies over a mountain of forests.

"No way! They have Zords?! But how?" Shane cries, sighing. "Cam, you know the drill." _Zords are on their_ way. Cam responds. I stand shakily, arm wrapped around my stomach. "Blaise, will you be fine?" Tori asks, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go deal with those guys. I'm sure Cam has a first-aid kit." I mutter, limping away to Ninja Ops.

1-2-3-4-5

"Oh, that must've hurt" I wince as Tori's dolphin zord gets thrown around by the beetle zord. Cam had wrapped up my stomach with some gauze and a band-aid on the scratch on my cheek. _Let's put 'em together! _Shane calls as the three primary rangers form their megazord. I watched as the Thunder Bugs (as I aptly nicknamed them) formed their own Megazord. "Sensei, I just have one question." I ask the guinea pig as I turn around. "Yes, Blaise?" he replies, looking up at me. "What about the Ice Academy? Didn't someone escape with the morpher? Or the Light Academy?' I ask, confused.

"I am honestly not sure, Blaise." He replies as I hear Shane and the others crying out on the computer screen. _Why don't we stomp on their heads while we're at it? _The audio of Crimson sounds. _Let's just go home, bro._ Navy replies as the Thunder Megazord leaves. "Damn. I should be out there." I mutter.

"What you need is rest." Sensei admonishes gently. "You're right." I mumble, pushing myself into the spare room in the back. My eyes fell shut as soon as my head hit the pillow.

1-2-3-4-5

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advances into scrap metal in a single afternoon." Cam snarks as I open my eyes. "Not to mention what you did to the Zords."

"Now's not the time, Cam." Sensei requests.

"Look, man, we're really sorry." Shane apologizes as I limp out into the main room. "Luckily, the auto-retreat set in, giving the reactors enough time to reset the holographic portals." Cam replies. "I've already activated the self-reconstruction but it'll take a while." I saw the blank looks on Shane's and Dustin's faces.

"The zords are hidden and are rebuilding themselves." I explain. They both nod. "Hey, Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asks the furry ninja master. "Yeah, their zords were sicko, bro!" Dustin adds, forgetting who he was talking to. "Oh, I mean, uh, Sensei." Sensei turned to the screen, quickly explaining about the Thunder Zords.

"Why are they working for Lothor? It doesn't make any sense." I muse, pacing. "No more than Zurgane and that frog booking out of there when they show up." Shane adds, earning looks from Tori and Dustin.

"I suspect, that with all evil alliances, there is dissension among their ranks." Sensei comments. "What can we do? I don't like the fact that we're completely helpless." I mutter. "You still have your morpher?" Cam asks. "I'll need it in order to help fix the others." I nod, handing him my morpher. "What do we do now?" Dustin asks.

"For now, return to your daily lives." Sensei orders. "If Lothor expects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful. If they stole the Tsunami Cycle disk, who knows what else they might have gotten? If you talk to anyone, make sure you trust them completely." Cam adds.

1-2-3-4-5

I sit down at my kitchen table, looking through my adoption records. "I know I was adopted, but there has to be some sign, some name, that'll lead me to my biological parents." I mutter, sifting through them. While I loved Tori and our parents, finding my biological parents felt...important. As I push one paper aside, a logo catches my eye. It looked like a stripe of some sort. There was a name under the logo. "Pai Zhuq. Restricted personnel information. Hmm.." I mutter to myself before my phone rings. "Go for Blaise." I say, answering it. _Blaise, I've finished repairing the others' morphers. You can come pick yours up._ Cam replies.

"On my way." I say, disconnecting the call.

1-2-3-4-5

Landing outside Ninja Ops and meeting up with Shane, Dustin, and Tori, we walked downstairs. "So you're saying the Thunder Bugs destroyed one of their allies?" I ask, confused. "Yeah, it was weird. They said something about-" Dustin gets cut off by the Thunder Rangers appearing, restraining Cam. We all drop into fighting stances. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Shane snarls at them. "Ask her." Crimson says before he and Navy unmorph. Blake and Hunter, two guys Dustin introduced me to, stood there. "Blake?" Tori asks softly. I growl, flying at them. Blake steps aside, letting me crash into the computer chair.

"Tori, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to use you like this." Blake apologizes. I strap my morpher, which had been sitting next to the computer, on my wrist as I stand back up. "Like hell you did. You hurt my baby sister. You will pay." I snarl. "Wait!" Shane commands. "They have Cam." Just as he says it, Blake shoves Cam into Shane. "Leave him. We've got what we want." Hunter sneers. "Goodbye Rangers. And good luck in your future battles." he mocks before they disappear.

Cam rushes over to his father's little house as Tori runs over to me. "You alright?" She asks softly. "I'm fine, little fish. I'm so sorry about Blake." I reply, using the nickname I had for her. "What did they take?" Shane asks Cam, who was panicking by this point.

"My father. They took my father."

**A/N: Next chapter will reveal a new ranger. R+R**


	3. Thunder Strangers Part 3

**A/N: I'm back! I have a poll concerning pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

We all stood in the mobile command center, already morphed with our helmets off. "How much longer before we get there?" Dustin complains. I stifle a groan. "Dude, we told you to go before we left Ninja Ops." Cam reminds the yellow ranger. "That's not why I'm asking! I'm just freaking here." Dustin replies softly. I place a hand on his shoulder. "I think we all are, dude." I mutter.

"It wasn't your fault." I hear Shane telling Tori. Tori doesn't reply as I turn around. "He's right, you know. Tor, you couldn't have known that Blake was a Thunder Ninja and used you to get to Ninja Ops." I add, smiling reassuringly. "Well then, whose fault was it?" She snaps at the both of us. We both stay silent as all of us place our helmets on and hop onto our Tsunami Cycles. Cam stands nearby, watching.

"This is as far as I go!" He calls over the rushing air as the ramp opens. "Please find my father!" We all nod, rolling down the ramp before disappearing.

1-2-3-4-5

We appear in the forest, blasting ghost-like creatures away from an already morphed Hunter and Blake. "Aw, man, who do we fight?" Dustin complains. "Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane remarks before looking back at me. "Except for you, dude. Sorry." I kick a couple ghosts away from me. "It's fine, dude." I reply, slashing at another one before being pushed back against the Thunder Rangers.

"They just keep coming." Dustin complains, slashing at a ghost. "They're dead. What do they have to lose?" Tori snarks in reply. Shane turns and looks at Hunter. "The only way we're getting out of this is with a truce. You in?" he asks. Before Hunter can reply, most of the ghosts freeze in place before shattering. "What the?" Shane asks in surprise. A tan girl, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, runs up. "Sorry, I'm late." she pants, holding up a morpher. "Ice Storm! Ranger Form!" She morphs into a white ranger with a falcon symbol on her chest. "Dude, it's my partner!" I cheer. Hunter and Blake take off with Sensei. "Wait! Come back here!" We all run after them into a quarry.

The ground shakes and a big Megazord rises up from the ground. "Hello, Rangers! Time to meet your doom!" Zurgane jeers down at us. "Dude, who gave him the keys to a zord?" Dustin complains. "You three go. My partner and I have this." The white ranger says, before pressing a button on her morpher. Suddenly, a black Coyote Zord and a white Falcon Zord appear. We both jump in.

"Fire, checking in." I comment, pulling a visor over my helmet. "Ice, rocking it!" my partner exclaims. I open a communication line to Ninja Ops. "Cam, you seeing this?" I ask the genius. "Yeah, and just...wow!" he mutters. "Can these combine?" I ask. "Of course, they can." The white ranger says. "Combine powers!" we say at the same time. The Coyote and Falcon Zords combine.

"Chromestar Megazord!" We say as Zurgane hits our Megazord. "Agh. Cam, you got anything for us?" I ask the boy genius. He smirks at me. "Sending you Power Sphere 5." The Power Disk appears on my console. "Lion Blaster, locked and dropped!" I drop the disk into the Megazord. A big ball pops out of the compartment in the Megazord's chest, which reveals a lion-esque blaster. "Blizzard Fury, fire!" We fire at Zurgane's Megazord, damaging it. "I'll be back, Rangers!" he sneers as he disappears.

The white ranger and I land at the entrance to the Cavern of Lost Souls just in time to see Hunter, demorphed, holding the Gem of Souls over Sensei's protective shield.

"Lothor told us everything! Your sensei destroyed our parents. He saw the whole thing!" Hunter responds to a question Shane had asked him.

"And you believed him?" Dustin asks quizzically. "Why shouldn't we?" Blake snaps, turning towards him.

"Well, he's not exactly one of the good guys." Dustin responds. "Enough talking!" Hunter snarls, raising the Gem higher to smash it down onto Sensei when a new voice rings out.

"Put it down, Hunter." A man's voice says calmly. Hunter and Blake turn to see a ghost of a man and a woman. "Mom? Dad? How did you-" Hunter chokes, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. "This is the Mountain of Lost Ninja. They'll be here for all eternity." I reminded them. Blake glares at me before turning back to his parents. "Because of him, right?" he asks, pointing at Sensei. His mother shakes her head.

"No, Blake. He is not the one responsible for what happened to us."

"Then who is?" Hunter asks, almost childlike.

"The one they call...Lothor." Their father replies before they start to fade.

"Shocker." The white ranger mutters. "Wait, no, don't leave us." the Thunder Rangers plead as their parents disappear. "Well, well, look what we have here." A snobbish, evil voice calls out. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning. You were talking about me, weren't you?" We all turn to see Lothor, standing in the entrance of the cavern. "It was you all along! You lied to us!" Hunter shouts, tears forming at his eyes.

"Not the brightest bulb, are you?" Lothor smirks. "Now, I have some unfinished business with the hamster. So hand him over!" I take a step in front of Sensei. "First off, he's a guinea pig and you'll have to get through us to get to him." I snarl. "And...uh, lots of us and one of you." Tori adds. Lothor just smirks and fires a laser beam at us. "Get down!" Hunter yells as we all dive out of the way. I look up just to see Hunter reflect the beam back at Lothor.

"Dude, what just happened?" Shane asks. "You just nailed Lothor, dude!" Dustin cheers as Hunter opens his hands to reveal a broken Gem. "Whoops." I mutter, the white ranger snickering. "Let's just get out of here." Blake puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I second that." I grin.

1-2-3-4-5

"So who are you?" Shane asks the new girl as I roller skate around Ninja Ops. "I'm Danielle. Call me Dani." she responds. "How did you get the morpher? And the zords?" I ask. "My fat-Sensei Hikora told me that I would know when the time was right." Dani responds. We turn towards the stairs as Dustin's and Tori's voices drift down.

"Dude, I can't believe Hunter and Blake just bailed like that." Dustin comments as they both appear. "They 'bailed' to go do some soul-searching. Y'know, since they almost killed us." Tori replies. "That's in the past." Dustin says. "You can not force them to do what they don't want to, Dustin." I remind the yellow ranger.

I skid to a stop, closing my eyes.

This is going to be a long year.

**A/N: And finished! Just in case you were wondering, Blaise is the black ranger with orange tints.**


End file.
